Demon's Lament
by sajala
Summary: Rating Change to M! Akari had been Genkai's friend since she was born. Now, Genkai's death shakes her and the team as they come together to continue training. Many bonds are tested as new ones form in this new saga of the Yu Yu Hakusho series
1. Akari

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Genkai?" A woman with long brown hair done in a braid and ice blue eyes asked cautiously. "If you do this, there's no way you'd see him again." Her eyes were full of the suffering she knew her friend to be hiding. One does not simply forget the one they love, even if they had sold their soul to be a demon. Toguro was a fool, but she knew Genkai had loved him. The betrayal even reached her own heart.

"I wish to live in peace. I have no desire to enter any more of these demeaning battles that solve nothing… I want to go home and that's all," Genkai said as her face looked determined and yet her friend could still see the hint of her tears threatening to fall. It had been a long fight, one that there was more lost than gained. Something Genkai had not been as accustomed to. Even though she had been warned. "Akari… I wish to be alone for a while. I need time."

"Of course. If you need anything, please do call on me," Akari answered with a small bow. As she rose, she could no longer sense Genkai nearby. Akari had tried to tell her countless times that this would end badly. But she could not have predicted this much. Even with her abilities to sense things more than the average enlightened soul. Demon blood mingled with a humans did strange things. Turned some into monsters and others… like her, just trying to get by and find their own way like any other mortal.

Akari's chipao dress was form fitting and a deep red with the dress reaching her upper knees. Ivory embroidery made the flowers seem saint like among the blood like color. While Akari was much taller than Genkai, she was considered average by most and rather small in figure. The shorts she wore left little to the imagination but covered the essentials while her shoes were a simple black that matched her shorts. They made her rather desirable but then her fighting skills were rivaled only by her teammates that were now disbanded.

Turning herself in the direction of her own home, she sighed heavily as she transported herself to a small hut north of Tokyo. Near Genkai but enough of a distance where she wouldn't feel intrusive. Sensing the agony though made her look into the distance at the ocean that was just behind the hut. The sunset was a strange hue of indigo tonight, as if the sky itself sensed the tears. The red at the base reminding her of the bloodshed that was spilt. All for what… more dead humans and demons? Walking inside, she decided to forget it and carry on with her training. Meditation being first on her list.

So many decades had passed since that day as Akari opened her eyes and stretched in the most inelegant way possible on her small cot. Long hair frizzled and flowing almost to her knees. Yawning as she sat up and scratched her stomach. A simple night shirt covering her that hardly reached past her rear, she quickly shed it to change into shorts and a button up sleeveless shirt that tied at her navel. The times had changed and she quite enjoyed the new style these days. Plus, she had been contacted by her old friend Genkai. Since that day they had remained out of contact, but despite that she knew there was no ill will. Just time and life happened.

Braiding her hair, it seemed to sort itself after all the brushing she did and glistened healthily again. Years had not touched Akari and she still looked to be in her early twenties despite being quite a few years older… just how much only Genkai knew. Putting on some aviator sunglasses, she covered her blue eyes and teleported to Genkai's estate. More exactly at the bottom of the long set of stairs. The mountain air soothed her and it would give her time to say just what she could think of. But somehow, nothing seemed right.

Reaching the top, she could see her aged friend. Moving the sunglasses to rest on the top of her head, she started tearing up. "Good to see you, old friend."

"Don't start that 'old' crap, Akari. I hear it enough from Yusuke," Genkai said with a scoff as she looked at her friend. "Sorry I didn't contact you sooner, but I figured you should be the first to know. I'm dying."

It hit Akari but then it made sense. Her energy had dwindled greatly since she heard rumors that she gave her powers to this demon child born of humans, Yusuke. But why she would contact her only now was strange. Last she heard Yusuke was in a demon tournament of a different kind. But that was over a year ago now. He hadn't come back to the human world yet, but it was only a matter of time.

"I see. What can I do for you, Genkai?" Akari asked as Genkai motioned her to follow to her home.

"Train Yusuke. He is a rare case of human to demon. I know not many who live that I trust this task to. Given, he is stubborn but he needs someone to continue his training so he does not get led astray. That moron has given me more grey hairs than any child could…"

"And yet you consider him to be your child in a way, do you not?" Akari commented and the following silence confirmed that. "As I thought. And a student of yours that you care for so much shall be taken care of under what knowledge I can give. Funny how everyone thinks your strict. There's a reason I don't have an apprentice."

"I'm aware," Genkai said with a laugh as she led Akari to the kitchen where she started preparing a kettle for tea. "Men would have a difficult training with your certain personality, but I fear I must give my student to you. Just don't make him more stupid."

Laughing loudly, Akari smiled for the first time in a long time from that. "I'll do my best." Talking to Genkai over tea made it seem like no time had ever passed. Just a few weeks or months. They talked about the tournament, training Yusuke, Togoro, and even how Akari had gotten by. Still that small hut near the ocean, still the same old carefree Akari. Still the serious yet strangely humored Genkai. Long into the evening had come before Akari's stomach started to growl.

"Oh, my… looks like it got rather late," Akari said with an embarrassed giggle.

"And you're a demon, honestly," Genkai added with her own laugh. "Such a threatening demon when your stomach starts growling."

"Hey now! That's hardly nice…" Pouting, she set her tea cup down and started to stand. "I'll come by tomorrow and we can continue then."

"I look forward to it. I feel Yusuke will be returning soon and I wish to show you what I mean to leave behind. I have a feeling I won't be lasting much longer though. Old age has finally caught up with me."

"I understand. As much I don't look forward to it, I will listen to your final wishes tomorrow. Until then I wish you a good evening." Saying their good byes seemed harder now than any time before. Although it wasn't final. Soon a final good bye would be said, and that was a strange thing to think about.

Sleeping that night seemed to be impossible. As much as she was hungry she couldn't manage to eat much. The next day seemed to come too fast and with no sleep it was the first time in a long time she had to use her demon energy to stay awake. Human natures helped her stay grounded to that side of herself. But this was a unique day, one she had to be ready for in all forms. Human and demon.

"Well, shall we get started?" Genkai said as Akari made her way up the stairs before the sun was even over the hills and trees. Simply nodding, Akari was brought into the manor and the final arrangements were discussed. "I'm leaving the property to the kids, also to you too I suppose to train Yusuke. Everything pretty much goes to Yusuke. House, my things, my training resources, which is pretty much all I've got." Genkai shrugged as Akari sat across from her. "I only have one thing to give to you. That box over in the corner."

Akari looked over and it was an old chest. Not very large but not small either. Like a jewelry box that a human woman would have. "I'm honored you would think to give me anything."

"Don't open it until you need it. You'll know when."

"As always, full of secrets. I just wonder when Yusuke…" And as she turned her head back, Genkai had a peaceful sleep look about her. Her energy was gone. A tear fell as she approached her old friend. Feeling her wrist for a pulse, she confirmed what her demon senses already knew. "My dear friend, sleep well and may we meet again someday." She could sense two other presences arriving. Explaining herself could come later, but she disappeared for now. Hiei and Kurama moved quickly, that much was for sure. Only meeting Yoko years ago, it was the only way she met Kurama. Hiei was infamous and the stories revolving Yusuke made them all recognizable.

Teleporting before they could sense her as she made her demon aura almost nonexistent, she sighed as she found herself at the beach. The place she first met Genkai all those years ago. That was when the tears came. Every one that she held back from that day many decades ago. The sickening sobs and weakened state made her go to her knees and cover her eyes as the salt water lapped at her knees and retreated. As if comforting her, it continued to remind her that it was constantly there for her to absorb her tears.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry." The lament went unheard except for one who was near that she was too filled with her grief to sense.

"She says she knows," Koenma said in his child form. "She also wanted you to know that it was not your fault. That even though she did not speak much after the tournament she could feel your presence. That, to her, was more than enough to continue on and live the life she wanted. Genkai… thanks you for that."

Looking up and listening, she wanted to believe him. She had heard of this Koenma so many times and yet with him talking to her she could scarcely believe it yet. "I couldn't do anything, and now she puts me in charge of this demon… to train a demon. It seems like she is doing anything but thanking me."

"He needs guidance. Yusuke will need more guidance now. Genkai knows you're the only one who could possibly reach out to him and touch his soul in a way he understands. Soon, he'll take over the demon realm and he needs you to help him do it. Admittedly, I'm worried which is why Genkai and I both agreed you'd be the best trainer to get him to be a good leader instead of someone who is lost. He's gotten better, but he needs more."

"So… that was her goal. And yours. To have the demon realm under control which is near impossible as I'm sure you're aware."

"Not control, but to be in the hands of someone who is trustworthy."

"Funny… I find demons to not be so trustworthy beings. Too human like and yet even worse than that."

"You are trustworthy. I think you'll find you're slightly biased, although their reputation hardly helps," he admitted with a sigh. "Just give him time and training. See for yourself the young man Genkai and I would trust to run an 'uncontrollable realm', as you call it."

Then he disappeared. Looking back up to the sky, she noted how she felt a presence now where Genkai's house stood. Three demons and a human… At least one human with exceptional spiritual energy. Perhaps she needed to trust someone, but to trust a demon after what had happened not just once, but time and time again… it was asking too much.


	2. Will of Genkai

It had been a week since Genkai's death, and finally the arrangements were set. Koenma had officially sent the Grim Reaper, Botan, to summon the people Genkai cared about most. Akari found herself following the little blue haired, perky woman without much of any other words than the introduction. There was a calmness about Akari though that Botan wanted to find out about. A solemn quiet that hid much of her grief as Botan had heard about Genkai and Akari's friendship that transcended much of what most knew.

"Well, we should be there soon. Koenma went for the others to be there shortly," Botan said trying to break the ice.

"I see. So this is the official reading of her wishes?" Akari finally said after thinking that the poor girl didn't know what to think of her. After all, not many knew of Akari because she preferred to keep it that way. At least her life before and after the tournament. What Koenma knew was only what Genkai told him and that wasn't all too much.

"Yes, officially so. Yusuke took the news especially hard. Well, everyone did. She had been around for many years and taught them all something about life. The compound is bound to be theirs but there was something else that was there not even Koenma has spoken to me about yet. But then, I suppose you have something to do with that considering this is the first time we've officially met."

"Yes, I suppose so."

The rest of the trip was in silence and Akari almost preferred it that way. She could feel the demons and human approaching ever closer as she finally touched her feet on the ground. Flying could be strange to do, but in this case it was a nice quick way to finally be rid of Botan's talking. Akari just wasn't in the mood to hear anything lately, but then no one was around either. This was the most talking she had done to those in the spirit realm for many years.

Entering the house, there was a small television set up and a vhs tape player waiting to be played. No doubt Koenma would rather she record, but no doubt she had a written copy too. Old fashioned to the end and yet there was always a surprise. Sighing, she could feel them approaching so close it put her on edge. The sliding door opened and she turned to see them all. Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Keiko was even there. How she knew these names could only be her intuition and a strange fast way of introduction through Genkai.

"Who the hell are you?" Yusuke asked narrowing his eyes slightly. Her demon energy was kept so low she would be surprised if he sensed it. In fact, if any of them did it would make her wonder just how paranoid they were. Her levels read off lower than Keiko's by far and she possessed no outstanding abilities.

"Don't be rude, Yusuke," Koenma said following behind them. "This is Akari, a friend of Genkai's."

"It's nice to officially meet you," Akari said with a polite bow. Her hair was done up in a braided bun, clothes set to a simple black, sleeveless dress. With the way Keiko even looked at her, she was pretty to even human standards. Her blue eyes standing out rather well because of the reddened cheeks for a young man speaking to her in such a brash way. Blushing easy was a downfall. But then the late Genkai's student was handsome. Annoyingly so.

"How come I never heard of you?" Yusuke added and that stung more than it should have.

"I'm sure we will find out," Koenma butted in before Akari could say anything else. "But first let's watch the video. I had Genkai record this so we could gain the understanding of her will. This death has been hard for all of us but I'm sure this will help clear the air."

Keiko started tearing up as she reached out to Yusuke's arm. Human girls… they always found a way to seem so weak. They hadn't even started watching the video, but then Akari could even feel the tension in her own mind building so much she wanted to cry. It was annoying, which wasn't always like her to feel so tense.

"First off…," the video started with only a slight grainy look to it and Genkai's old voice ringing through the silence. "I would like to thank you all for coming. The only reason you are here is that I trusted you with my life at some point and I think the world of you. However, being morons with my death won't do anyone any good… so let us continue and get this over with.

"Akari. You are the dearest friend a girl and woman could have. I'm sorry for what I had done and what suffering I may have lead you to have. I hope you find it in your heart to forgive me if you hadn't already. You always did have that annoying ability to forgive someone although they didn't deserve it. You helped me through a large portion of my life even if you didn't see it. You helped train a lost soul and made me into the woman I turned out to be, at least the best part of me. It helped me train my own student… Yusuke who I'm hoping you'll give as much guidance to as you did me.

"Yusuke. I'm hoping you heard this when I said it. Akari may not have been part of our topic of conversation but she is the reason I was able to give you so much knowledge. She is to be your new trainer for the time ahead. She knows more than you could ever imagine and I hope you treat her well as the years' progress. Trust me, you may not sense much to her, but she has an even further amount of power than myself or you could even imagine.

"As discussed, the property will go to Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara to use as they need. For demons who wish to live in peace with the world of humans. Akari… you may not approve now. But I promise you that there is good here and with these boys. The world is changing and this moron will need all the help he needs. Which means training his ass to help the situation ahead."

Akari laughed a bit as so did the rest of the group. "The old hag hasn't changed," Yusuke grumbled as Kuwabara hit him in the ribs and Yusuke hit him straight back in the head. "Don't test me."

"Damn, Urameshi, that hurt," Kuwabara said as everyone laughed. Akari observed quietly as she thought what a stange group they were. And yet… they all seemed to belong. Hiei and his reserved quiet, Kurama and his mysteriously friendly nature, Kuwabara and his overly friendly nature… and Yusuke with his straightforward one. Where she would fit in, it was hard to tell.

"But," the tape continued, "I want all of you to learn to be your own person. What I wish is what I wish. I know full well you make your own choices. I just hope you'll humor an old woman one last time. Be well, and I hope I don't see you up here for a long time. And to Yusuke… you are the son I never had. To be your teacher was the most annoyingly rewarding experience of my life. Be the man I know you can be." And before the camera could catch a tear falling, it switched off.

"She wants HER to train me?!" Yusuke yelled as he looked at Akari up and down. She looked hardly older than them and yet she helped train Genkai… to train Genkai would put her as… old standards. Unless if she was a… "Is she a demon?"

"Yes, Yusuke, this is Akari. A demon that was much like yourself. Raizen had the gene that put you in demon form. Akari's situation is different but essentially the same in some standards…"

"I was born human and through hellish circumstances I was turned demon. I am well older than most demons you know. I've known Genkai since she was born since I helped raised her and her abilities were extraordinary. So, if you know what's good for you you'll shut up and do as she says. I'm not a fan of demons as you can tell may be strange for me, but I know techniques you can only dream of and make even the most badass demons wet themselves in their nightmares. So, if you're wondering about my power, I'm actually wondering if you're even worth training. But since she asked, I may as well. That clear things up for you, boy," Akari lashed out, leaving the room in complete silence.


	3. Latent Powers

Thank you for reading into this third chapter. I welcome reviews and constructive criticism. Most of this is simply a first draft that I will change as I see its flaws, in the meantime the true nature of the story will not change. I have been entertaining this thought for a while and so I wanted to get it out as soon as I had time and effort behind the cause to write it. I'm a get it while getting is good sort of lady when it comes to my writing haha. In any case, please enjoy and let me know if there are any concerns.

XXXXXX

Yusuke looked at her with a look she could not pinpoint. It was obvious that whatever she said he had not expected to flutter from her mouth and with such force. With her soprano voice and small frame, she could easily see where a young man who bested Togoro and many other demons and hellish beasts would be taken off guard. Clearing her throat, she could see Hiei and Kurama amused by her and yet they were also doubtful of this information.

"I may not seem like much, but I am a demon now. In fact, I'm even older than your other self Kurama. Or should I say Yoko. And of course, I also remember a time when your third eye did not exist Hiei. For the sake of your sister, you did much. Too bad she doesn't know," Akari looked back at them, both looking to her with a dark look. She stood up and Koenma quickly ran in front of her.

"Now, now," he said looking to the team with defensive glances. "Genkai has entrusted her with training Yusuke further. That alone earns her a chance. Not even I know just how strong her powers can go."

"A demonstration?" Hiei said with a shrug and taunting tone.

"I'm afraid it doesn't work that way. Long ago I asked a shaman to quell my powers enough to seem human. Even lesser as to not even seem detectable under most standards," Akari said now smiling and shrugging her shoulders.

"The reality is that Genkai would not trust Yusuke's training to that of someone she did not trust," Kurama said putting his index finger and thumb against his chin.

"Yeah, hey, you guys should give her a shot. I'm human and can't do all too much like you demons, and while she says she's like Yusuke. I mean, human turned demon sort of deal… so maybe that's why Genkai did it. You guys still let me fight although I am the way I am, just let her show us what she's got as she is. Right?" Kuwabara said standing up and looking to everyone determined to get a point across. Although, he seemed to have a round about way of doing so.

"Thank you, Kuwabara," Akari said. "Let us do that much of a demonstration. If your spiritual energies increase within five minutes under my training, then would that suffice?"

Kuwabara gave her a blank stare into her smiling face as he turned around suddenly. Pointing to himself, she nodded. "Only five minutes?" he asked looked in a stupor look.

"Only five," she repeated holding up a hand with all five fingers extended and a smile that most would find innocent.

"Okay…," Yusuke said shaking his head. "So if you can make his spiritual energy rise in five minutes…"

"Imagine how far yours can go under months of my training. Genkai was my student back in her youth and not even my best. You may be a demon, but given my other side… imagine just how much more you can grow. If I pass this test," she said with a shrug again. Her mood was improving. It had been many years since she extended her spiritual energy, let alone to train someone else.

The thought must have pierced something through that head of thick black hair and skull. He smirked and looked up at her with a determined look. "Well, why not?" Keiko by his side remained quiet as Akari beckoned them to follow her outside.

Kuwabara stood with her on the grass as the rest stood on the edge of the shallow wooden patio just outside the sliding doors near the gardens. Sighing, she took a step towards him. Her face turned serious as she put a hand on his chest. Measuring his spiritual energy, it was substantial. Closing her eyes, she could feel her own spiritual energy flow quickly through the channels in her body.

"What's she doing?" Yusuke asked frustrated by the lack of throwing punches.

"Measuring him up, as you humans would say," Kurama said watching intently. Most would think she was giving Kuwabara energy, instead she was awakening it along with her own. His eyes widened, as did Hiei, when they noticed it slowly growing. That was no human's energy. Even Kuwabara who had exceptional spiritual power was starting to seem insignificant compared to her own.

'Kuwabara,' she called out telepathically. 'Can you hear me? Speak from the mind and not the mouth'

'Uh… um, I suppose,' he answered as his body remained still yet his inner voice wavered. Most would have seen a slight jump, and yet she had stilled his body enough with her own energy.

'Good, that is progress. I am simply waking up what energy you have. The potential in any human is not infinite and yet there is a bit more with you to be uncovered. I find it fascinating. Genkai was also like this. Drawing out a small part of your powers will help you grow stronger and it will not be temporary. Simply be accustomed to what I do bring out and you shall be fine,' she said encouraging him as any teacher would.

'Wow, I feel weird tingles in my heart, is that okay?' he asked as his eyes closed, her will making it so.

'It's your body getting used to the spiritual energy,' she said with a small chuckle. 'You may have a slight fever but it should subside in a day or two until you get used to it.'

'Great… then you tell me the side effects…'

Opening her eyes, she took away her control and let her hand fall. It had only been three minutes, but pushing a human too far was never a good idea. At least not if you want gradual results. "There," she said as he opened his own eyes. "Now, aim to the sky and call out your Spirit Sword."

His forehead was warm, but he had worse before. Nodding, he stood and called out his weapon… and to his surprise it extended beyond even the roof of the temple. Eyes widened, everyone looked to the two in amazement.

"How did you?!" Kuwabara yelled as he looked to her and sword back and forth in wonder.

"While you had been able to extend it, there were limitations and usually under stressful situations. I drew out the latent potential where if you wish to have it be a lance rather than a sword that is up to you or even let go and have it remain as a permanent sword as your will sees fit. I shall teach you how to control it and see what else you can do in time," she said as he brought it back down to normal size before it disappeared.

"Nice trick," Yusuke said still with his own doubts. "But I want to see a different kind of demonstration. If you trained my teacher, I want to see some proof."

"I do not see that as wise, Yusuke," Hiei said as Kurama was about to. "Her power is well beyond measure at this point because there is nothing to measure. Which, in short, is the most dangerous kind of demon there is."

"Well said, Hiei," Akari commented as she put her hand on her hip. "But I too long for a bit of fun. It had been ages since I last sparred. I promise to not hurt him too bad."

"Oh, you're on," Yusuke said as Keiko tugged at his sleeve.

"Yusuke, be careful," she said even though she knew better than that. But something about this woman bothered her. Exactly why was beyond her.

"Oh, I will," he said as he touched her hand and she let go. "Careful not to pummel her into next week." Getting in front of Akari by about ten feet, he went into his ready position. "Ready?"

"Brat, just as Genkai told me you would be." Getting into a fighting position with her legs spread, feet firmly planted, arms up and ready, she sprung to action before Yusuke could which took him off guard. Swinging her leg to catch his knee, she brought him down and had a hand on his throat before he even hit the ground.

"What the hell?" he asked as he couldn't even remember seeing her approach. His body was numb, unwilling to move. By her?

"Unable to break my binding spell?" she said with a smile of ease. Her hand on his throat could feel the fear and frustration rush through his veins. "I admit I'm rather proud of it although when I'm with a worthy opponent it is easy to break. Once you can break that then you will know that you are ready to actually beat me."

"Well, that was a surprise," he said as the rest of the group looked to her with wide eyes. "Guess the old hag wants to see me suffer all over again." She was strong, and a part of him could see where Genkai got her joy of seeing a student want to best them. Even if when she actually had to give him the final test it almost killed him.

"But of course, if she set me to be your trainer," she said as she let go of his throat but kept a hold of the binding spell. "Are you ready to accept me as your teacher?"

"Guess I have no choice," he said as he felt the wave of freedom. Able to move, he rose up and wasn't too far away from her face. She was pretty. Genkai's younger form was too, as much as he hated to admit it. Keiko would let him have it though if he ever said anything about it.

A small blush graced both of their faces as she stood up to remedy the close space they shared. "Good, I'm glad to hear it. Of all the ways to meet though. I admire your acceptance and I hope to show you how to be even stronger, not just in your abilities but your will to continue to do good as well. You have a good heart; it is my job to show you how to keep it uncorrupted."

"Whoa, lady, all the good will stuff will make me barf. Can we at least get some burgers, I'm starving," Yusuke said going back over to Keiko. The rest of the group laughed, but he could still feel Akari's hold. She really was something else. He wanted to see just what she was because he had never felt an energy like hers before. Being a former spirit detective made that sort of thing rather impossible. His will was plenty strong though, most made it a point to make that known. So… why would she bring that up?

Just as they were leaving he thought he could hear someone. 'Don't leave me like this… not you…' it was a voice much like Akari's but she was talking to Koenma and didn't seem to even look his direction. At least not until he looked in her direction… damn it those blue eyes were something all on their own. "I look forward to training with you. Tomorrow then? Here?" she asked with a smile. There's no way that was her voice in his head.

"Sure," he said as the voice troubled him. What on earth was that anyway? Leaving with Keiko and Kuwabara, they went into the city but the thoughts wouldn't leave him alone.


	4. Frustration

"Are you stupid or... really that dumb?" Akari asked as he fell out of meditation for the millionth time within just five hours. What was it with humans? All morning she could feel him not concentrating on the task at hand. Honestly, it wasn't even that difficult. Just mediating for 48 hours was a simple task. The woman felt she was doing him a favor considering his late teacher's death. Even more so, she needed the quiet. So much for that...

"Listen, you crazy woman! I came here to learn new fighting techniques from a so called powerful demon, and here you are sulking and making me do it with you. I don't need to reflect, I need to do something," Yusuke yelled at Akari until he was near blue in the face. But at least finally she was getting some real emotion out of the man. She couldn't help but just smirk at his outburst.

"At least I got something honest from you. Meditation does more than let me 'sulk' as you put it. It helps me see what needs to be done. What path I wish to take. Genkai was like a sister, even a daughter in some light to me. If I wish to honor her I need to know what she has shown you and then grow upon that. I can do that by mediating near someone, you ding bat." It wasn't like he'd know, but if he really wanted the meat and bones of it she'd give it to him. "Satisfied?"

Yusuke stood over Akari wanting to pick her apart with hurtful words, but somehow he just couldn't. As much as he hated to admit it, maybe the old hag was right. But if Genkai was an old hag... and if Akari thought of her as almost a daughter... he didn't dare think further. Scoffing at her simple question, he looked to the side to the ground.

This wasn't where he trained with Genkai, this was further in the forest. Almost to the place where his first tournament took place against Rando all that time ago. It was green and tranquil though instead of where that crazy Bat-like man was. Memories rushed through him, and it was strange because he could almost feel as if someone was digging in them. Looking back to Akari, her eyes were shut and her body at ease. Sitting with legs bowed and tucked under each other with the top of her hands placed on her upper knees. What could trying hurt... he felt he should have been there more towards the end for his teacher. Maybe this was a strange way of her giving him a chance to be more even if she had gone.

Sitting down in front of Akari, he simply watched her for a short time before closing his own eyes. Mirroring her sitting position, they sat like that for many hours before Yusuke opened his eyes. Before him, for a moment, he saw a woman with long blonde hair and a white goddess-like dress, but the image was gone and replaced with Akari sitting no different than before.

For a moment, time seemed to have stopped. What was that he saw? As if she could feel his confusion, Akari opened her eyes slowly.

"Are you alright?" she asked tilting her head as she saw his widened eyes.

"Just thought I saw something weird is all. You're not blonde or wearing white, so... nevermind," he said turning a slight shade of red. Trying to shut his eyes again, he heard her giggle. It was a strange sound coming from her. It made sense from her body look but from what she did yesterday, it was weird. It would be like Genkai giggling and that... was beyond strange to think of. "What is so funny?"

"You're not right, but you're not wrong either. Sometimes when I'm in a mediation state, I give off my demon projection without realizing. Like Kurama's Yoko form. I too have my own demon form from my past. It just so happens that mine is slightly different in terms of circumstance and when it appears. For now, it appeared when you and I were in a meditating state. I projected and you saw with your demon eyes, so to say," she tried to explain without getting too confusing. But then her past was anything but simple. Even Genkai had a hard time wrapping her head around it for years.

"So... you have another form too? Even though I didn't sense a demonic aura with it?" He asked raising an eyebrow to her. Her only response was a shrug before she closed her eyes and went back into her relaxed state.

Annoyed he wouldn't get anymore from her it seemed, he followed suit. Even if he didn't understand the woman, he thought it couldn't hurt. Thinking was the last thing he wanted to do, but by the time their 48 hours were up, he realized he felt strangely better. Not that he'd admit it to Akari of all people.

Stretching out to lay on the grass, Akari looked up at the sky between the green leaves that covered most of the early morning, blue sky. "Tomorrow we will start something more to your liking. I hope you're prepared."

Standing up, Yusuke stretched to the sky to hear his joints pop satisfyingly. Looking down to Akari as she spoke then up at the sky, he sighed and shrugged. "I owe the old hag to give you a chance I guess. I'm kind of a screwed up case, so if you give up I won't take it personal."

"I won't. I made a promise to her, both long ago and not so long ago," she said as she heard Yusuke take a few steps to leave. "Tomorrow, then? Here?" she asked again not moving from her spot was the wind danced around them.

"Yeah I guess." Walking further off, he found himself wanting to be with Keiko suddenly. As if this longing to be with someone he cared about was unbearable. Walking through town, he felt his feet picking up the pace until he was running to their apartment. Rather, Keiko's apartment. Almost crushing the doorknob, he slammed the door behind him. Keiko was rushing to the door with a confused look on her face. She had never seen him like this.

His eyes were glazed over, sweating and breathing heavy. "Yusuke... are you..." she said as she took a step forward and he lunged forward. Crushing her lips with his, he passionately kissed her as he let his hands wander. Pressing her against the wall, he could feel her tense. What was he doing to her? Opening his eyes, he realized she was blushing, not hating it but he felt... strange.

"Sorry," he said moving a few inches away putting his head on her shoulder. "I'm messed up."

"I'm here for you," she said simply as she wrapped her arms around him. Not to talk of training for two days or Genkai, but to just let him know when he was ready to talk they would talk.

Kurama witnessed Yusuke's slight tear from his human self. Curious, he transported to where Akari's presence was felt. Same place, in the forest looking up at the sky. "So, I see you haven't lost your taste for making men feel helpless?" he asked remembering her demon form.

"It wasn't my intent. That demon side is quelled, I wish to help the boy is all. I promised her that much at least," she said turning her head in his direction, but otherwise not moving.

"I see. Then let it be known that if I feel you are a threat to him, I will kill you myself."

"Deal, if you can. There are many layers to this host and the souls it bears. I will always be a threat, but I am in control. This human body as been around for many years, and it is mine and mine alone. I was born to it and no matter what I have to do I will keep it that way."

"I am curious to see how this will play out, but for now Hiei and I will watch you diligently. What was your demon name? I haven't heard it for sometime," he asked unable to recollect it from his wealth of knowledge.

Akari was taken back by the question. That demon form hadn't shown itself in so long, most thought she was dead. Rising her upper body into a sitting position, she crossed her legs and leaned back on her palms in the grass. "I don't even think I know. Giving it a name would mean it exists, and for now it doesn't. That's my view on it."

"So it is then."

Disappeared. The man had a way of making an appearance, and disappearance at that. Keeping an eye on Yusuke until his homecoming... she felt she needed to turn off the channel. Human affections were not good with fighting. That's when corruption was the most likely to happen. If something were to happen to the girl... it was something Akari didn't even wish to think about. A shiver ran through her before she started home. Tomorrow was a new day, she would not dwell on thoughts that distracted her from that.


	5. Human Emotions

Training was hard, being trained was harder. Yusuke was feeling the tension everywhere in his body. Every move he did, there had to be spiritual energy behind it. If there wasn't, she hit harder. Akari was ruthless and even more so than Genkai with her rules and time constraints on everything he did. Not seeing into her demon self or hearing any voices any more made it easier, but there was still nothing he knew about her. He supposed she would never say anything either unless if it was absolutely necessary. In the mean time, this training was going to either kill him or make him.

"Is this all you've got? I know little girls with more power than you!" Akari was not below taunting. Sometimes it provided the push they needed. Given how far she pushed Yusuke, a little harder wouldn't hurt. "If you think you can best me you've got another thing coming, boy!" He was fighting a version of herself as she stood aside letting him believe it was the real her. Deceiving yes, but effective and amusing even more so.

Watching him throw punches and never land them but getting closer was hardly uplifting, but he had potential and they had only been training a solid week. Perhaps even longer at a time was necessary considering all he didn't know. The world would change but they would not. Technically he would need five years to be even close to hurting Akari, which made her sigh in frustration. The world didn't have five years to wait for this idiot.

The world was changing and new forces were going to be approaching soon, she sensed it.

"You bitch!" Yelling, he threw a punch down and she brought up a forcefield. At first she was going to knock him off of it, but he starting putting more force and more spiritual energy. Finally, he had pushed far enough for today. Cracking her forcefield, she smiled as her projected self faded away leaving him to go full force to the ground.

"What the hell?" He looked around from his small crater, and saw the bitch eating a sandwich and fruit on a blanket not six feet from him. "What the hell are you doing?" he asked jumping out fuming as he stood above her.

"Sandwich?" She asked handing a half of one up to him. "It's good." He refused to take it so she waved it up a little further. "I was hungry and you were taking a while." Shrugging, she finally saw him consider taking it. He was hungry, she knew that much.

"So... that wasn't you?" He asked sitting and taking a bite to eat.

"Nope, it was me, just not the physical me. It's easier to hold myself back from killing you if I just put my projected self out there," she said with a small smile. As if that was supposed to make him feel any better what so ever.

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me," he said hanging his head in defeat this time. She had worn him out and it wasn't even her. But at least she had food. Hardly any energy to even argue was new for him. Or perhaps maybe he did grow up from all those years ago with Genkai. Being an adult in human standards versus demon standards were two different things.

Akari just let him mull over it as she kept handing him food as he finished. Considering she had three hours to make sandwiches while Yusuke worked with her other form, she had a lot of time to make more than she could eat. In fact, he was on his tenth while she was only on a half. Something was bothering her though, as if someone was watching. No doubt Hiei or Kurama to be sure all was well.

"What was the best part of being human?" Akari asked absentmindedly. Sighing, she couldn't help but have a sad look on her face. Seeing he wasn't prepared for the question, he gulped his food down and thought a moment.

"You know... not shit really. School was a drag, people were idiots, and life was just... dull." He thought for a moment, but it really did feel like that. Not that he expected a quesiton like that from her. Forgetting that sometimes she was once too a human, he found that maybe they did have more similarities. He didn't wonder any more, but then depending on her age... maybe sometimes she forgot. It was all new to him...

She laughed at his response in agreement, although she didn't have school then. "I hear that school is often a 'drag', as you call it. I didn't have school when I was born, it was many many years ago. But I remember not knowing what the next day brought. That was fine, exciting even. But there was also a helplessness I remember. Is it wrong to wish this kind of life on ourselves knowing that most of the human emotions fade into something else?" Thinking outloud, she realized he wouldn't have the answer. "For example... love. As a human, you realize that you will not live forever so you love more deeply. As a demon, you have forever, so taking your time is no issue. But remembering that feeling of loving deeply makes you almost sad you don't feel it. Or fighting. While demons have a higher tolerance for injury than humans, does that make them more reckless or less so if they know their bounds?"

"I never knew the meaning of holding back. Even when I was human, I don't think it will start now," Yusuke said looking at Akari with determination. "It's the only thing I'm good at. Loving Keiko and fighting really. You say it goes away, but how can the feelings?"

"It's not that they go away, you're just alive long enough to sort through it. I don't know how long you'll live, but I do hope that you live a life fully. I managed to stay away from the course for many years, and maybe this was Genkai's way of bringing me back to the world. Being a relevant cause of action, one could say. I never married or had children so that fulfillment never reached me. I suppose my student felt the same. Genkai was able to concentrate at honing her art through the decades. Now, it's for you and you alone until you decide if you wish to have an apprentice. I chose to not have apprentices, but students to help grow. Those were children enough for me," she said reminiscing on the years that had passed since then. Since before the Dark Tournament when Genkai made her first appearance.

"Guess I never thought of it that way," he said with a shrug as he laid back tucking his hands behind his head.

"You're still quite young. Being given this chance to do something great with your life and save the world isn't normal. However, I think you've done rather well for yourself. So long as you remember who you are, even when those who made you that are long gone, you'll continue to be fine." Easier said than done though. Working to provide a life for herself was difficult enough emotionally, let alone tell someone else how to do it. There would be centuries she would only come out for nourishment and damn all the other necessities. Emotions were still new to her, at least human derived ones.

"Well, that's fricken uplifting," Yusuke muttered giving her a lifted eyebrow in response.

"Life sucks, get over it kid." Akari stood up and stretched her limbs out. "I'll give you a day off. Then... one year. One year here training non-stop. I believe in you, but you need to be stronger to conquer the inner demon." Watching him stand up to protest, she put her index finger vertically against his lips. "For a human you are one of the best, as a demon you haven't scratched the surface. I will make you wish you would have given up, but if you're going to rule the Demon World one day you had damn well bet someone will always be trying to beat you."

Taking her finger away from his mouth, she could see him absorbing that much. Good, she finally got to him, she thought with an inner sigh. "I'll see you tomorrow," was all she said before disappearing.

Yusuke looked up to the sunset colored sky and shook his head. "You really are trying to kill me, you old hag," he said with a small smile. He was prepared to do what was necessary. Looking at the demon realm he could see her point. Everyone was trying to beat someone else and if he wasn't at the top of the food chain, he'd be on someone's platter soon after his rule started. The demon who held the role now was a good one, but what of the next or the next.

Making his way home, he thought about what she had talking about. Being true to himself even after everyone else was long gone. Hiei and Kurama could live their long lives around him, but Kuwabara and Keiko... they wouldn't. Being a demon was hard, being human with human ties with the longevity of a demon sucked. The city seemed dull today as he wandered back home to Keiko's apartment.

He could smell the soap she used while showering and feeling the heavy humid air. Flowers and innocence was what described her. Waiting for him because he wanted to marry her, and even knowing what he was she was still willing. She was the most stubborn woman he knew, and she was his. It must have been a long day because she was already in bed. Going to take a shower himself, he ended taking much too long for just a normal shower. Thoughts plagued his mind, and before he knew it the water was running cold.

Stepping out, he wrapped a towel around his waist and patted the rest of himself off. Brushing his teeth and running his fingers through his raven hair, he could feel parts of himself slipping one by one now that he was back. In the demon realm, he felt so sure he knew who he was. In this one, it was like the two halves couldn't find their balance.

Putting shorts on and crawling into bed, he tried to not wake Keiko but she slowly opened her eyes and reached out for him. "Been a long time, Mister," she said trying to be scolding, but too tired to pull it off.

"Yeah, I have one day off and then it's a year," he said holding her hand to his chest.

"A YEAR?!" She screamed waking up now.

"Well, apparently grandma thinks it's the best way to kill me off I think," he said smirking.

"That's so long and you just got back," she said settling back down into her pillow.

"Yeah, I'm sorry." Kissing her hand, he pulled her closer with his other hand. "I've missed you too."

Saying nothing, she kissed him deeply and moved to pull his head closer to her. If she was going to be without him for a year, she at least wanted this much. To continue what he refused to last time. He didn't need the verbal cue, he wanted it just as much as her. Struggling to remove her shirt and his shorts, he couldn't fight this animalistic urge to just rip everything off and devour her.

Moving over her, her cheeks were red as she looked at him with longing as his kisses moved to her neck. The woman wasn't even wearing pants, just small panties. He loved his woman so much, and the next year would be hell. His fingers moved down to feel her womanhood. So wet and longing made his own erection stiffen even more. Sliding down her panties, he removed them from her legs and moved back up her body slowly. It was the first time they had gone this far, he didn't wish to hurt her but her eyes gave him confidence.

He licked one of her nipples slowly as his hand reached down between her legs. Feeling her move beneath him from the arousal as he moved his fingers in and out of her was beyond anything he'd ever imagined. He needed her now. Sucking deeper on her breasts, her murmurs and small outbursts egged him on.

"Do it now," she said heatedly, so much so that he hardly recognized her voice. Moving up, he grabbed the base of his shaft and moved quickly inside of her. The velvet feel of her body was enough to almost make him cum instantly. He waited until she started moving her hips as he kissed her and wiped away a small tear that formed. Keiko smiled at him and kissed him further as he thrust her hips further forward for him.

He moved faster inside of her, as he sat up and pulled her body closer to his. Arching over her, he couldn't slow himself down. Her body convulsed around his erection and he knew with her screams of ecstasy what just happened. The pace became almost savage, but she wasn't crying out in pain, she was begging him to keep going. Moving her to her stomach, he had her lie flat as he penetrated her from behind as close as he could while keeping himself in as much check as he could.

Stopping, she started to turn to ask him what was wrong when he flipped her over once more. Kissing her as he reentered her, her moan filled his mouth and one his hands fondled one of her breasts. Lightly pinching the nipple, he called out her name. But as he looked down, he didn't see her... he saw Akari. His face turned white and he pulled out letting his own orgasm soak the foot of the bed.

What the hell...?

"Yusuke?" Keiko asked breathing heavily. Looking to him, she sat up slowly and touched his face still white. "You okay? You didn't hurt me you know."

"I know... I just need to get ahold of myself is all," he said not lying but not telling her the full truth either. "Tomorrow we will do whatever you wish to do." Looking at her as he touched her face, he wanted nothing more than to let the next year be done with. This with her was the push he needed to do what had to be done.

"Oh I know. There was no choice," she said pulling him back to her and down into the blankets. Laying with him until she fell asleep, she could sense something happened to him. But he was going through so much that she didn't know how to help him anymore. He was no longer just her Yusuke, he was also a demon that was once human. The force of his lovemaking made it apparent. Although he didn't hurt her, she could feel him holding back. Maybe this training was for the best...


End file.
